


some things should stay in storage

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Daisy is going through some of Deke’s stuff.





	some things should stay in storage

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence from Season 5. Deke lives and Daisy stays in the future.

Daisy was going through one of the boxes of random crap that Deke had stashed in the corner of the room when she'd first moved in with him. They'd been sharing a room since she'd decided to stay in the post-apocalyptic nightmare world instead of going home to her own time with the rest of her team. It had seemed like the right thing to do at the time. They didn't become a couple until later. 

Daisy didn't love this world but she did love Deke. He was the best thing to happen to her in a long time. Which was strange given the circumstances. 

Deke had the strangest collection of weird and random crap. "What's this?" Daisy held up a weird gray leathery piece of cloth, skin, whatever. 

Deke glanced up from the beaten copy of 'The Hunger Games' he was reading. "Roach hide." 

Daisy made a face and dropped the offending piece of weird alien space leather back into the box. Maybe she didn't really need to know what else was in there. "Why would you have roach hide?"

"Someone thought it might be useful to make something out of the carcasses of the few dead Vrellnexians that turned up."

"Okay, next question - why do you have it?"

Deke shrugged. "Thought I might be able to trade it for something. There's not a lot of it around. We humans, tend not to win in fights with the things."

"And you still have it because?"

"No one wants it."

"Can't say I blame them, it feels super gross." Just touching it made her skin crawl.

"Yeah, I was never really a fan of the stuff myself, that's why it was in storage."

"Get rid of it." Daisy really didn't want it anywhere near where she slept. Her dreams were scary enough as it was. 

"Yes dear." Deke got up, kissed Daisy and took the roach leather from the box and headed out of the room. Daisy smiled as she watched him go. Sometimes this nightmare world wasn't all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> written for getyourwordsout yahtzee  
> prompt: leathery


End file.
